


I’m the one who sees you home

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: If she didn't get this right, nothing else could be.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	I’m the one who sees you home

“What do you need?” Anna asked. Kristoff just looked at her, as if she were speaking Guanche, but still fondly, as if he were pleased she could speak Guanche even if he hadn’t the faintest clue what she’d said. She wasn’t speaking Guanche, though, so his lack of comprehension meant there was a real problem. She hoped it would be easier than the other Recent Problems she’d encountered; at least he was sitting right beside her, warm and sturdy and present in a way that no one else ever quite was and when she looked into his eyes again, she saw that fondness was not all that was there. She moved just that much closer to him, the space of a breath, and saw how his lips parted.

“You asked me that, instead of where had I been or what in heaven’s name was I thinking. Instead of was I all right, which for the record, I wasn’t, not _all_ right until there you were,” she explained, remembering how he’d caught her up in his arms as if it cost him nothing to reach out, nothing to take her back and hold her close. As if she hadn’t left him without a word. She’d been told by Honeymaren how they heard him singing after she’d gone, his voice echoing through the valley.

“I guess I did say that,” he answered. Part of her wanted to stop talking and just kiss him; that same part of her was usually convinced that enough dedicated kissing would be explanation enough and it argued persuasively, about how his jaw felt against her palm and the taste of him, the eager, overwhelmed, incredulous gasp he gave when she moved her lips to his throat. He had no expectation of being loved, so being adored was completely out of his frame of reference but oh how he liked it!

“You did and it was perfect, the way you manage to be a good 90% of the time, just perfect, and now it’s my turn to ask you, since I’m the Queen now and obviously you’re the Lord of Tyholmen but that’s just a title and I know you’re tolerating it but it’s not _you_ you,” Anna said. Kristoff was smiling now, which was nice, very nice, but he wasn’t happy yet and she somehow felt Olaf might have done a better job than she was, which made her sigh, lustily. Given their proximity, her emphatically lusty sigh was particularly effective. Kristoff was nearly blushing now and that was something she knew she was singular in observing, not just in Arendelle, in the whole wide world.

“I have everything I need already,” Kristoff said softly, sneaking an arm around her. Was it sneaking if she saw it and leaned in? 

“You’re very sweet to me but no, you don’t. You don’t have what you need and I have a decent idea what that is, I think I do anyway, but you need to tell me so I can be sure. I can’t be happy if you’re not,” she said. She looked at him, directly, and let him look back without saying anything. She could be patient when it counted.

“Tell me what you think I need,” he said.

“No. That’s not how it works. That’s not how we work,” she clarified. He brushed back a piece of hair from her cheek which wasn’t actually loose, so he was simply touching her cheek, tracing the curve of it without any excuse.

“I need a place to drive my wagon. To listen to the ice. To wear leather, without anyone noticing—”

“I’m not sure there’s a place anyone wouldn’t notice you in leather,” Anna interrupted, to make him grin, which it did, and because it was the truth.

“I need a place where no one’s considering whether the Lord of Tyholmen would do whatever I just did. Or whether my title’s getting an upgrade, where there are no diplomats underfoot and no courtiers, no one saying how well we look together.”

“I think we look well together,” Anna said.

“So do I, sweetheart. It’s the hearing about it, in whispers or straight out to my face, how we look, whether what I do is seemly…I just need to be somewhere where no one’s looking at me but you. And Sven maybe,” Kristoff said.

“Not even Olaf?” 

“Not even Olaf.” Anna clapped her hands, which was a little difficult to do nestled against Kristoff’s side but she managed it.

“I was right! Though if when you see it, it’s not, you’ll have to tell me I was wrong and we’ll start over,” Anna said.

“See it?”

“I found us a place, a…retreat. It’s sort of a cabin, sort of a cottage, though when you come from the east road, it looks a little like a chalet, kind of pointy, you know,” Anna said.

“A cabin-cottage-chalet?” 

“A home. The palace—it’s not always the homiest, even though it’s luxurious and comfy and Cook has really mastered that lemon soufflé you like,” Anna said.

“The palace is your home though,” Kristoff said.

“Yes. But it’s not _our_ home. I think it could be, if we have this other place, one that’s just ours where you can throw on your leather pants and go chop ice without anyone paying you any mind except for me and I can figure out how to do stuff that’s not Princess stuff or Queen stuff. Anna stuff. And we can have something like soup for dinner and I can wash the dishes and you can dry them and then go to sleep with just the stars and moon keeping an eye on us,” Anna said.

“You won’t want to live in the cabin all the time?” Kristoff said. She had painted a pretty nice picture though she’d never actually made soup and it might be terrible when it came time to eat it. She thought of Kristoff in a big woolly sweater, snowflakes in his hair, Kristoff carving something delicate as they sat beside a fire, his face lit by the lamp, all gold.

“We can’t,” she said. “I know that, so I don’t want it. Just sometimes. That’ll be enough for me—and knowing we will go back. Will that be enough for you?” He’d promised her again and again but she still kept asking the next, best question.

“You’ll be there, won’t you?” 

Anna nodded.

“Then that’s all I’ll need,” Kristoff said and leaned in to kiss her, very deliberate and gentle and very, very sure. “There’s a lake, right?” he murmured against her lips.

“What do you take me for?” she retorted. Or tried too, but it wasn’t entirely successful. She glanced at Kristoff’s dark eyes, clear the way the lake’s waters were, and saw that she’d gotten close enough. 

“My Queen. My wife. My Anna,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give these two a chance to talk about how to balance their transition to marriage and royalty. And I wanted to give Kristoff credit for his absolutely perfect response to Anna in the movie.
> 
> The title is from "Lost in the Woods." Guanche is an extinct Berber language from the Canary Islands (which I thought could double as Southern Isles). Tyholmen is a town in actual Norway's Arendal.


End file.
